


The Rose of a Goddess

by wolfqueen1015



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Atlantean gods, Atlantis, Cthonian, Daimons, Demons, F/M, Kalosis, Savitar/Apollymi, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: Just a little drabble about my favorite book series and little side ship of mine.





	The Rose of a Goddess

Apollymi tilted her head to the side as she sensed a presence in her garden that did not belong. Irritated, she gracefully gained her feet and went in search of the invader. She was alone today. Normally, her demons would have shadowed her every step but her beloved son’s young demon Simi was throwing a bbq in the hall and demons are gluttonous creatures.

Following her senses, Apollymi found herself at the far end of her garden. There she came across the man who had arrogantly popped into her domain, uninvited. One that really should have known better.

He was well over six feet of tanned muscles. Though, she would have found him more attractive if he weren’t wearing swim trunks and a Hawaiian shirt. At least with the shirt completely unbuttoned, it wasn’t a total loss. Apollymi would never admit that she enjoyed his unshaven, tousled-hair and unkempt appearance, she certainly wouldn’t confess she found him rugged or handsome. Somehow that over-grown surfer boy pulled it off to a degree that made her stomach flutter. Or it would, if she did that sort of thing…but she was the Great Destroyer; a goddess so feared that her own husband had trapped her in the hell realm of their pantheon. As such, no fool would dare accuse, whisper or even think to themselves that she had a silly crush on a Cthonian. For their own sake.

“Savitar!” Apollymi snapped. “What are you doing here?”

Drawing nearer, she noted his attention was focused downward and she realized what he was staring at. Her garden contained only black roses. Except in this far corner. No one was permitted there and so only she knew of the immortal white rose that grew there. Savitar’s gaze was transfixed upon it. Apollymi hated that rose and yet she could not bear to ruin it.

Before she had become pregnant with Apostolos, Archon had presented the rose to her as a gift. When she’d asked him why he would give her such a gift, her husband had told her that the rose represented the side of her that only he knew. The side that was loving and compassionate. Even after all the thousands of years since she had flown into a rage and killed her entire family for vengeance against those that had trapped her away where she could not protect her beloved son from being murdered by the vile sun god Apollo, Apollymi still wondered how the man she had loved with all her heart could have betrayed her so cruelly. That unanswered question still haunted her, along with the loneliness she suffered. But most importantly, she suffered because she could never hold her son.

“Acheron sent me,” he said finally looking away from the rose.

“Why didn’t you go to the hall, Savitar? What are you doing in my private garden?” she demanded.

Savitar smiled his trademark grin, the expression he gave to her whenever she was angry with him.  He acted like a big scary god-killer with everyone else. Not with her. He knew better. But he still loved to tease her to just the safe side of her temper. His smile made her stomach do that thing she, of course, didn’t do. Instead, she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Too many daimons, too many demons, makes me itch. Acheron called in a favor so I agreed to risk your wrath so I could bring something to you.”

Apollymi’s exasperation vanished instantly. _A gift from her son_?  Normally, only Simi brought her things to make her feel closer to her lost Apostolos. She wondered what it could be.

As gently as the life and death goddess could manage, Apollymi urged, “Well, what is it?”

“Come here,” he said simply.

“Excuse me?” Apollymi arched a pale brow at him.

Savitar leaned back against the blood red stone wall that ran along the length of her garden. He crossed his own arms over his broad chest.

“I don’t take orders,” she said after a brief moment in which she had definitely not been ogling him.

Savitar smiled again, returning the ogle she totally hadn’t given him. “Come on, Apollymi. I’m not stupid enough to order you around. I want to keep all my organs, internal or external, where they are meant to be.”

She bit back a laugh at his response. Gods forbid that beach boy should ever realize that she might not despise his company. Apollymi walked slowly forward. Savitar seemed surprised that she hadn’t further objected.

Apollymi stopped and waited. Standing again, Savitar reached into the pocket of his beige shorts, extracting a pendant on a long chain. Her eyes probably betrayed the meaning of it to her. It was a golden heart, upon which was the Atlantean symbol for herself. She was so pleased by the gift that it hadn’t even occurred to her to object when Savitar spun her gently around and fastened it around her neck.

Noticing the tiny latch, she lifted the heart and opened it. When she did, a picture projected itself from inside. It was of Acheron, Soteria, their baby boy, Katra and Sin, and their three children, with Simi and Xirena in their tiny demon forms wedged between.

A tear slid from Apollymi’s eye. She did have a family. But she couldn’t have them with her. She had Strykerius and Zephyra and their children. But her adopted son had yet to forgive her for the death of his beloved son, Urian. She wondered if the pain would be worse if she had no one than it was knowing she had a family that could never be with her.

“Why did my son send _you_? Simi was already here.” She was caressing the locket as she spoke ever so softly. Catching herself, Apollymi let the locket fall carefully to her chest. The chain was quite long and so it fell between her breasts.

“He didn’t want Sim eating it by mistake,” Savitar chuckled. “He also wanted me to adjust the chain. May I?” She caught his eye as he looked to her over her shoulder. Apollymi liked it when he was nice to her, though she didn’t like to consider the implications of that.

“You may,” she said after a perceptible pause.

Savitar reached for the side of the chain, which rested against her bare neck. When he touched it, the chain shortened and the locket rose to the midway point between her neck and cleavage.

“Thank you,” she said. “Now get out of my realm.” Despite the order, Apollymi granted him a smile, a rarity to pass between them. It was rare that she smiled at anyone, actually.  

“Aye aye, Lady Destroyer.” He vanished. Apollymi’s hand went unconsciously to her necklace, which was still tingling from the strength of his power.


End file.
